russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ONE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP signs exclusive partnership agreement with Viva-TV for IBC
09 May 2013 ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC), in cooperation with Asian Television Content Corporation and its EVP and CEO Rey Sanchez, has agreed to a blockbuster deal with Viva Sports and IBC-13, one of the largest media organizations in the Philippines and in the Asia. As part of the agreement, Viva-TV will broadcast one hour of special ONE FC programming every Saturdays at 9:00pm on IBC-13 as part of Viva Sports, the country's leader in the sports productrion and marketing. In Hollywood meets the PBA and NBA hece for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons James Yap, Michael Jordan, Robert Jaworski, Kobe Bryant, Lebron James and Mark Caguioa, billiards Efren Bata Reyes, boxing fans Nonito Donaire and Manny Pcquiao will join hands with the stars are AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Ronnie Ricketts, Anja Aguilar, Christopher de Leon, Shy Carlos, Richard Yap, Xyriel Manabat, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Candy Pangilinan, Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak, Josh Padilla, Rose Van Ginkel, Kiko Ramos, actor Aki Torio, Jodi Sta. Maria and Josh Padilla in a series of promotional efforts for the new Viva-TV sports programming on The Kapinoy Network. In the loyal TV viewers, fans of sports programming and new area of powerhouse local entertainment in a track-record of success. IBC-13, whose brand The Kapinoy Network with its tagline is Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino, is one of the leading television channels in the Philippines as long as IBC remains the undisputed number 3 continues to fighting against the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks. It is a free-to-air network that began broadcast in 1960. Headquartered in Quezon City, their Kapinoy programming Viva-TV features banner shows in action-packed sports programs ranging from basketball led by the PBA and NBA are the flagship programs which Viva Sports has now producing the two basketball leagues, boxing matches from Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao, wrestling with WWE fans and mixed-martial arts (MMA) is ONE FC as well as its powerhouse entertainment from Viva movies, animes, dramas are telenovelas, teleserye, asianovelas and teen drama anthology, comedies, top-rating phenomenal game shows and reality talent search contest for singing superstars. Alongside the Viva-TV block, a mix of news and current affairs, high-quality children's programming for kids, tokusatsu and anime series fans and high-quality entertainment together with its classic IBC hit shows. ONE FC CEO Victor Cui declared, “On behalf of ONE Fighting Championship, I will like to warmly welcome back Viva-TV on IBC-13 as a broadcast partner and thank their Viva Chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. and IBC Channel 13 Head Rey Sanchez for being such a strong supporter. Viva-TV on IBC is a fantastic free-to-air broadcaster in the Philippines and ONE FC is excited at the opportunity to showcase our fighters every week to millions of homes throughout the country that it bringing together the superstars of local sports with the TV and movie stars in the Philippines.” IBC-13 Chairman Eric Canoy added in the television industry, “We excited to have ONE Fighting Championship on Viva-TV. IBC-13 is proud to broadcast the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region and ONE FC puts on world-class entertainment that our viewers will enjoy. Kapinoy viewers now also get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Eduard Folayang and Honorio Banario in action.” For more updates on ONE Fighting Championship, please visit www.onefc.com and follow on Twitter @ONEFCMMA and Facebook at www.facebook.com/ONEFCMMA. ONE FC Lands Philippines TV Deal ONE FC has signed a broadcast deal with block-time agreement with Viva Entertainment and one of the largest media organizations out of the Philippines in Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13). "Viva-TV on IBC is a fantastic free-to-air broadcaster in the Philippines and ONE FC is excited at the opportunity to showcase our fighters every week to millions of homes throughout the country," said Victor Cui, ONE FC CEO. The agreement has Viva-TV on IBC broadcasting an hour of ONE FC programing every Saturdays at 7 p.m. start time. The Kapinoy Network is a free-to-air network that began broadcasting in 1961. They air Viva-TV with its sports and entertainment programming on primetime TV with Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA, along with news and current affairs, high-quality entertainment, tokusatsu and animes, classic IBC hit shows and children's programs.